


love 'bites' (egobang)

by Wolfstarlover7



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarlover7/pseuds/Wolfstarlover7





	love 'bites' (egobang)

~Dan's pov~

"I can't stop thinking about him. He's beautiful eyes. Perfect hair. Perfect everything but he has her." I said to myself quietly when Arin left the room to go to the bathroom. I sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Maybe I should tell him the truth about Suzy. But would he be devastated or not believe me?" I said. Then Arin walked in, "I won't believe what?" Arin asked me. I froze. Should I tell him? I sighed "That Suzy's cheating on you." I said sadly. "You're right I don't believe you. She wouldn't do that. She loves me too much to cheat on me!" Arin said in a mad voice. I winced knowing this would happen. "It's true tho Arin you know I would never lie to you plus I have evidence." I said calmly. "Really you have evidence" Arin said in disbelief. "Yeah here I'll show you" I said and handed Arin my for with a picture of Suzy kissing Jon and the texts they send to each other. "See she's cheating on you and I'm sorry you had to find out this way but it's better then stealing her phone and checking it" I said calmly. Arin sighed knowing I was right. It was better then stealing her phone and checking to see if she's cheating on him. "Yeah your right." Arin mumbled sadly. "But why would she do that?" Arin whimpered. I hugged Arin. "I don't know Big Cat. Women work in mysterious." I said calmly. Arin hugged back crying into my chest. "W-what did I d-do to deserve t-this?" Arin asked crying. "Sshh don't talk just let it out." I said calmly holding him. Arin cried for at least 30 mins or so. I down with him still crying but it was more quiet. I looked to see that he has fallen asleep. "Goodnight Arin." I said softly. I yawned quietly and decided to sleep. ~Next Morning (Dan)~ I woke up to see Arin still asleep. I smiled to myself. I didn't notice I was staring until I heard him say something. "Sorry what was that Arin?" I said calmly. "I said it's rude to stare at people when they are sleeping." Arin said with a morning voice that could kill it was so sexy. I laughed and got up and stretched. "Good morning Arin." I said smiling. "How do you feel?" Arin yawned getting up to stretch. "Good morning. I feel better than I was last night." Arin mumbled still tired. I laughed slightly. "I'm glad you feel better." I said smiling. ~ Arin's pov~ I woke up feeling Dan's eyes on me. "It's rude to stare at people when they are sleeping." I mumbled. "Sorry what was that?" Dan asked. "I said it's rude to stare at people when they are sleeping." I mumbled sleeply. Dan chuckles. "Good morning Arin" Dan said. "How did you sleep?" Dan asked. I yawned "Good morning. I feel better than I was last night." I said tiredly. "I'm glad you feel better." Dan said calmly. I started to fall asleep again but I stopped myself. "Still tired dude?" Dan asked smiling. I nodded. "But I'm hungry to so I have to stay wake." I moaned getting up. (same Arin XD) Dan laughed. "What do you want to eat big cat?" Dan asked smiling and laughing slightly. "No idea." I said laying back down laughing. "How about I make pancakes for us" Dan said. I smiled. "Yeah sure I can go for some pancakes right now." I said calmly. ~Dan's pov~ Holy shit he's so perfect. I love him so much!!" I screamed in my head. "Okay pancakes coming right up. Is the all sir?" I said joking. Arin giggled. "Hmmm maybe some orange juice too." Arin said smiling. I nodded. "Okay I'll be right back." I said and went to go make pancakes for me and Arin. 


End file.
